Give Up or Die Trying (Hiway202 Series) / Part 1
"Nom nom nom nom nom." Lillian DeVille watched her eleven year old brother messily eat a chocolate chip cookie ten minutes before the bus picked them up for school. "Phil, can't you eat that any quieter?" She gives her brother a hopeful smile. "Nope. Nom nom nom nom nom." He continues eating and Lil's smile fades. The brunette sighs and and pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. "Kimi and Chuckie should have been here by now," she says, changing the subject. "Yeah." Phil stuffs the last bit of his cookie in his mouth and stares at the front door. At that second, the door opens and a blueish haired girl walks in followed by a orange haired boy. "Chuckie my man!" Phil and Chuck walk over to eachother and do a fist bump. "Guys, you saw eachother yesterday." Kimi and Lil roll their eyes before settling down to buissiness, talking about the new Sulky Boys concert the next day and the Emica one a month after that. The pre-teens have been saving their money and have been ready for both of the concerts since last Tuesday. "I can't believe it! Another Sulky Boy's concert! And this time even Angelica doesn't have any tickets!" Kimi tells her BFF excitedly. "I know! And the boys are so hot. Angelica is going to be so jelous when everyone at school including us are talking about the concert." Angelica Pickles couldn't aford the concert this year. Her mom was in a bad mood because of the job she no longer had and has lost all of her ideas she got from the whole Impatience game fiasco. Angelica asked her mom for money several times, but she couldn't get any. Coming back home an hour after her cerfew didn't help the case either. "We should probally head out to the bus," Lil says after looking up at the clock. 8:00. As if on cue, they hear the bus come around the corner. The four kids send eachother nervous glances before grabing their backpacks and bag lunches and running out to the bus stop. "You're late." The bus driver shoots Phil, Lil, Kimi, and Chuckie a glare as they climb on the bus. "I wish your grandpa was still the bus driver," Lil whispers to Tommy as she passes him and sits with Kimi on the seat behind. Grandpa Lou quit his job as a bus driver after a few days. It just wasn't his thing, and now he works at a bridge over a canyon helping adventurers bungee jump off the ledge. The kids were quiet on the way to school as they always were now. The bus driver liked it quiet and that is what he got. But once the middle schoolers arive at school? Well, that is a different picture. Kids were running around the school scribbling on walls with Sharpies, popping basketballs, breaking the rules on the playground equipment, and climbing over the fences boardering off the school from the road. In other words; it was chaos. I guess thats what you get when kids' energy gets held inside on a thirty minute bus ride. "Yay. Another day of middle school," Kimi sighs as a spitball wizzes past her and lands in Lil's hair. "You can say that again," Lil mumbles, picking the white, sticky, chewed up piece of paper out of her hair. "Lil! Check this out!" Phillip comes running up to his twin sister holding a straw; Dil following closely behind them, also with a straw. "I shot a spitball out of this and it traveled over thirty feet!" "Phillip!" Lil holds the piece of paper up in her hand. Phil stares at it for a second. "Awesome, it hit my target! Come on Dil, let's pick another victim!" Phil and Dil run off to annoy another couple of kids. Lil shakes her head. It's what they do best. "Good morning studnets! Please stand and join me for the Pledge of Aliegence." Lillian DeVille was doing her favorite part of the school day: the morning anouncements. After the school recites the pledge and Lil tries pronouncing the birthday kids' names, she gets on to the stuff no one pays attention to. You know, the stuff like 'Good luck to boy's basketball that travels to Oakdale today. Game time is four PM.' That boring stuff. After annoucing that, she looks down at the next thing on her list to recite to the school. "And now, on a more serious note, Ang-" She stops. Lil can't believe what she just read. She won't believe it. It must be a mistake! "That's it! A mistake!" she whispers to herself. Deciding to forget that note, she quickly says, "Haveagreatday," into the microphone and runs out of the office. Category:All Grown Up! Category:Hiway202 Series Category:Give Up or Die Trying (Hiway202 Series)